Ruled By Secrecy
by BearWithGlasses
Summary: AU In a world where Ozai is the ruler of United States and benders can't express their art, four teenagers must find the strength to release the world from Ozai's control. While on the way they would have to endure love, friendship, anger and more. K/A
1. The Beginning

I have been fighting with myself over if I wanted to write this or not. Do you know how irritating and weird it is to fight with yourself? Is weirder than irritating. Anyway, this story is dedicated to dizzy-in-the-izzy. She got me to write again so, thank you izzy! You rock my avatar socks off! (I don't have avatar socks but if I had, you would totally rock them.)

Summary: Set in our world. President Ozai has the United States in his command. Next step, the rest of the world. He already started by killing the Air Nomads… except one, the Avatar. Now Aang and his friends have to stop Ozai from getting the world in his command. While on the way the will experience love, friendship, regret and death.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

**Chapter 1: Hearing**

I stopped and crouched down, gasping for breath. My dog Appa coming to a stopped close to me and nuzzle at my side. I stood up slowly and looked around, Appa walking a few steps in front of me. It looked like a Hollywood ghost town, with all the mist and door hinges squeaking. I was trying to not be caught by them that I wasn't able to figure out where I was going. A normal human being will be scare and start running out of here but I am not a normal human. That is why I am running away from them, I am not supposed to be here. I am supposed to be dead, along with my other kind, but I was the only one who survived. My kind was called "Air Nomads". We could control the air around us. We could make tornadoes or just a slight breeze to dry up clothes. We traveled a lot, since we had super speed and use gliders to fly, we could get to Africa for lunch and return to China by supper.

I don't know what happen. I was supposed to return to get supplies for Australia, only to find bones and blood splatter across the floor. Seeing those burn bodies, bodies of children, of my friends, my teachers. Bodies of animals, cats, dogs, and lemurs burn to the bone.

That's when I saw the body of my uncle, Gyatso. He was like a father to me when my father wasn't even there. I couldn't control the anger that seem to be growing bigger inside of me until I couldn't hold it anymore and just exploded. I woke up sometime later of something licking my face, that's when I met Appa and realize that we where the only ones that survive.

I took a deep breath, trying not to feel like it was my fault they where gone. Appa nuzzle his nose on my hand.

"Your right Appa, is not my fault." But I couldn't make myself believe in that. I looked back, narrowing my eyes to see over the mist. They aren't coming… yet. I started to walk.

I don't remember how I got into this. I was working in a sushi restaurant, cleaning a table when they walked inside, five to be exact. Each one wore a fire sign on their left side of their coats. One of them had a scar covering the left side of his eye, he was scowling at the older man who had a long gray beard. The one with the scar frown at me, "Hey, aren't you going to take our order?" I frown but let it go. They told me what they wanted and got back to talking. I got there orders being not too careful if some roaches got into the food (we don't have a lot of roaches but when we do, they are a big help.) I return back to the kitchen and began moping the floor, I replayed all the memories I got from all the five men, their heartbreaks, their pain, their love ones, and their selfishness. The sounds of plates breaking made me go back to reality.

"What the hell is this shit?!" Scar face said, glaring at me, having part of the food in his fist, "Do you know whom you are messing with?" I knew who he was exactly. Zuko, the son of president Ozai and Lady Ursa. He was in a mission to capture the Avatar and finally get his 'honor' back, or whatever that meant. He got his scar because he disrespected his father and got sentenced into a dual and lost.

I don't know what happen next but I was suddenly running to my house, shoving things into my book bag, and getting out of their with Appa on my tail before they could get me. I could have got into my car but I didn't have gas so I chose running. Why couldn't they just leave me alone.

I began crossing the road; I didn't notice Appa sat still, barking at me. I was so stupid; I should have heard the engine roaring, the sound of the wheels sliding thru the cement, Appa's warning barking. Before I was able to react I was flying thru the air, and hitting the floor, face down. Thankfully I use my airbending at the last minute making my fall less hurtful, although I couldn't say that about my left leg, that was hurting over the impact with the car. I heard the sound of doors opening and footsteps coming towards me. I could feel Appa's wet nose trying to flip me over.

"Sokka? What the hell?!" I heard someone-a girl-say. I couldn't really see her face but I could tell by her voice that she must be beautiful.

"What?! Is not my fault he is in this ghost town and we couldn't see him by all the crappy fog or whatever!" I heard a guy's voice say. This might be Sokka, the girl must be talking about.

"Well, if you weren't driving 50 miles over the speed limit we wouldn't have killed someone!"

"Wait, his dead?! Crap let's get the hell out of here!"

I heard the sound of someone being jerked back. "No, we are taking this person to the hospital and-" I wasn't able to here the rest of the conversation because just than I heard the sound of engines coming closer to where I was. Oh no. I stood up, letting a couple of grunts and holding my thigh.

"Are you okay?" she asked me, "That was a pretty bad fall."

"Well, my left leg hurts but other than that, I am fine," I responded, smiling.

"Sorry for running you over, my stupid brother just got his license back and his was enjoying his car a _little_ to much." I smiled and tried to hide my laughter, coughing. "Oh and my name is Katara, and my brother is Sokka," she said, smiling back at me. My smile vanished when I heard the engines of the car coming closer.

Appa barked "Oh yeah, this is Appa and I am Aang." I looked around, trying to figure out how far are they.

"Oh, do you need a ride?" Katara asked, "We would be glad to take you wherever you would like to go."

"What?!" Sokka shrieked, making Appa jump, "No Katara, No! Do you even know who this kid is? He could be a firebender as far as we know. Or… a vampire."

"I think a vampire would leave a huge dent in front of your car, Sokka. And I'm _sure_ he is a firebender, you can tell by the _evil_ look in his eyes." I tried to give my best goofy grin, Appa jumping on Sokka and licking his face.

"Okay fine," he mumbled, shooing Appa off of him. Sokka groan and ran to his car as fast as possible. I thanked Katara and helped her get in the car before I got in with Appa.

"Okay, so where to?" Sokka glanced at me over the rearview mirror, scowling, taking some of the spit Appa got on him.

"Um, where are we?" I asked,

"We are in Pennsylvania." Pennsylvania!? Wow, I ran that far? And they followed me?

"Uh, just leave me in the nearest-" I could hear the engines coming closer, the black cars getting faster and faster. "Uh, just drive- and fast." Sokka eyed me weirdly, but shrugged.

"So Aang, where are you from?" Katara asked me, I looked at her and turn back to the back window. Appa seating next to me alert.

"Um, I am from.... Europe," I responded.

"Oh, what part of Europe?" she asked me. I looked back at her, before turning back to the window.

"Um, Spain," I responded, trying to sound as casual as I could. I hate lying to anybody, even though I am pretty good at it.

Air Nomads are known for being friendly and pacifists. We could also hear from far away and are very flexibly. We each get our own special skills, each one is different. My friend, Rodrigo, was able to move things with his mind, it was cool when we had a math test and he could get the answer sheet. My other friend, Holly, could make people think what she wants them to think, also useful for school or to "study" with boys as she like to put it. My special ability was somewhat strange. I could tell people's history and emotion by just looking at them. How old are they, what do they want to be, have they ever been in love, did they ever fail a test.

"Do you need to go to the hospital to check that leg?" Katara asked me, concern written on her face. I shook my head and smiled at her.

I never notice anybodies eyes as I did to hers. Usually when I get in people's memories I search in their faces, which is weird because people say that the eyes are the windows to the soul.

Her eyes where the most blue, they look like an ocean, dangerous but beautiful. And man, was she beautiful. She had chocolate-brown, wavy hair that reached to her back, her skin was the color of caramel that seemed to make her eyes almost jump at you. She could be the death of me with her eyes. I didn't notice until a few seconds later that she said something.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" I asked, trying to sound that I didn't get caught gawking at her (Ha, gawking.)

"Nothing... it- just... I like your eyes," I saw Sokka rolling her eyes at her.

"Katara is known for saying random stuff."

"I am not! But what can I say, I love looking at people's eyes," she responded, she gazed at me, her eyes having a sparkle shining inside of them making her look simply breath-taking. It made my heart stop and hard for me to swallow and my hands sweaty and shaking. I close my eyes tight and took a deep breath.

"So, where are you guys from?" I asked, trying to control the feeling that I had inside of my stomach.

"We are from Florida but we live in Pennsylvania because our dad works here," Katara answer.

"Do you like living here?" I asked, the way she responded sounded almost sad.

"Well, I miss my friends, and my family. So… I don't know. The good thing about it is that everybody in our neighborhood are really close, is like a huge family."

"Sounds nice."

There was a pregnant silence before the sound of a gunshot broke it.

"What the hell?" I heard Sokka shouted and look at his rearview mirror, "Those guys have been following us." Suddenly, we heard sounds of gunshots hitting the car, Sokka turned the wheel wildly so that the gunshots wouldn't hit us. "What is going on!?" A bullet went thru the back window, thankfully Appa and me crouched down just in time. I looked back to see the man with a smirk on his face, pointing the gun again on the car.

"Hold on tight," I told them before I opened my window and slid off grabbing the roof of the car that thankfully had bars. The wind was hitting my body and my leg wasn't helping much. I got on top of the car and kneed, my hands gripping the bars and took a deep breath, my lungs filling with air. I saw one of the man pointing is gun and ready to fire at me. I smiled and let a huge gush of wind, the speed of a hurricane coming out my mouth making the black cars go in the air while the car that I was on go faster. I got back in the car, not before watching the cars landing miles away, upside down. I hope their okay.

The rest of the car ride was in an awkward silence, I could feel Sokka's glances on me.

XXX

(Katara's POV)

My brother glanced back and looked at me, "So, what do we do with him?" He nodded to Aang who was asleep with Appa on his lap.

"Well, we can't just leave him on the streets."

"So what do we do?" Sokka said, looking at me questionably. I gazed out the window, watching the houses pass by. We can't just leave Aang alone, but we also can't make him stay with us… can we?

"What… if he stays with us Sokka?" I asked, hoping he would say yes.

"I don't know. Is not my decision Katara, is our dad's decision. What do you think he would say?"

I smiled, "I think he is going to say yes."

"But we don't even know who he is or _what_ he is."

"We know he is an airbender, and that he is not a firebender." I responded, looking back at Aang and his arrow on his forehead. He had a black, leather jacket with sleeves that reached to his knuckles and had a white button down shirt that seemed to big for him. His hair was black, almost dark-brown color and looked soft.

I wasn't lying when I said that I liked his eyes, although I can't see them right now. He had stormy grey eyes that seemed to glow in the night,, and I mean really glow, and when I looked inside of them I could feel like I just walked into my safe heaven (Oooh, I sound poetic.)

"Katara, pay attention!" I jumped and looked back at Sokka, "You don't like him, do you?"

"What? No! I-I-I only met him an hour ago! H-how can you even think of that-"

"Okay, jeez! You don't have to be so overdramatic. I was just saying."

I took a deep breath and put my forehead on my cold window, trying to control my heartbeat.

XXX

Ugh, in someway it DIDN'T turn out as I picture it. Eh, what can you do. I finally have my own computer, a Mac! And I paid it with my own money that I collected from Christmas and my birthday which was March 1, happy B-day to me. Anyway, please review and have a nice day.

Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.


	2. Leaning

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or their characters.

**Chapter 2: Learning**

"Can I join you?" Katara asked Aang, already walking towards him, Aang nodded. Appa scooted so Katara can have more room.

"So, what do you want to know?" Aang asked.

"What do you think I want to know something?" Katara asked, raising an eyebrow. Aang shrugged.

"Just a feeling." Aang smiled at her, noticing that her eyes where sky blue in the moonlight.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, putting a hand on her face, "Do I have something on my face?" Aang's eyes widen.

"Oh, I was staring?" he looked down, blushing reaching his neck. Katara giggled making his blush redder. Katara shiver and crossed her arms, "You must be cold, here take my jacket," he started to take his jacket off but Katara stopped him.

"No, is okay. Besides, is not that cold," Katara said, which was a terrible lie because she was wearing only a t-shirt and she could see her own breath. They each retreated to watching the moon.

"Who are you?" the sound of Katara's voice made Aang surprise. She was frowning at the moon and her eyes had the sparkle again, but instead of making her look beautiful it made her look dangerous.

"W-what do you mean?" Aang chuckled nervously, "I am just a normal, fifteen year-old boy."

"No, you're different," Katara said firmly, "W-what you did with the cars that where following us… You blew them away, I-I never seen somebody do something like that!" Katara exclaimed, gesturing with her hands. Aang bowed his head, he thought he could keep his secret quiet for a little more time but he guess he had no other choice.

"I-I… I'm the Avatar," Aang sighed, "My people where killed by your president Ozai." Aang stopped, ready for Katara to argue with him, to say that Ozai was a great president but she said nothing, so he continued. "I don't know how it happen, all I know is that when I went back, they where gone." He stopped, the ache growing inside of his chest making it harder to swallow and breathe. "I should have listened to Gyatso. I should have stayed with him, to protect them, to help them! I know they could have won if I would have just…" Tears where falling out of his eyes. Appa nuzzle his nose on Aang's cheek making him smile a little.

"Is okay, you don't have to say anything," she responded, putting her hand on his right shoulder. "We lost our mother because Ozai decided that all the waterbenders in the south were not allowed."

"That's terrible!" Aang replied, "How can he do that?!"

"He is the president. What _can't _he do?" They sat there in silence. "But he didn't kill _all_ the waterbenders in the south."

"He didn't?" Aang asked, "Then who is left?"

"Me."

XXX

"Dad, how can you let him stay here? Do you even know the kid?" Sokka asked, throwing his arms in the air. His father, Hakoda, sighed and glared at him,

"Sokka, look, I don't like the idea either, but what can we do? We can't just leave him in the streets. And besides, your grandmother has a good feeling about the boy."

"Dad, gran-gran has a good feeling about _everybody_!" Sokka shouted, throwing his arms in the air again.

"I heard that!" Gran-gran yelled from the kitchen making Sokka embarrassed and making a note to talk quietly.

"I believe your grandmother Sokka. Besides, she didn't have a good feeling about Jet and look how that turn out." Sokka bowed his head, his stomach making a small drop. Hakoda saw his son's reaction and curse himself, "Sorry son, I forgot how you feel about that."

"Don't worry about it dad. But I still think is not right for that Aang guy to stay in our house."

"I don't think you have much to worry about. Besides, Katara seems to be okay with it." Hakoda went back to watching TV, distracted that he couldn't hear what Sokka said next,

"That's what I am worry about."

XXX

"So how do you like our house?" Katara asked, dangling her feet in the pool even though it was extremely cold. After Katara told Aang that she was a waterbender she was happy to see him excited and ask her if she wanted to be his waterbending teacher. She gladly accepted.

"Is great. You have a pool and a lake!" he responded.

He didn't remember much how the front of the house looked like because he was half asleep when he entered but he fully awoke when he saw their backyard. The pool was rather small but look nice with the house. The pool was cover by gates that prevented mosquitoes or anything else to enter. The gates had a door that opens to a large backyard that leaded to the lake. Aang gasped at how beautiful the moon made the lake glow and sparkle.

"It must be great for waterbending."

"Yeah, it is. But I have to be careful that the neighbors don't see me. They have been program to tell the officials if they see any bending."

"Program? But, I thought you said you guys where like a family?"

"And you also said that you where from Spain, but you are not speaking Spanish now are you?"

"I can speak Spanish! Mira, estoy hablando castellan ahora," Aang replied, having a heavy spanish accent.

Katara blinked, "Okay, I only understood 'speak' and 'now'." Aang laughed making Katara smile and laugh too. Sokka heard their laughter from inside but shrugged.

"So do you have any special powers?" Aang asked Katara after their laughter quiet down.

"Other than waterbending?" Katara raised an eyebrow, Aang nodded, "No I don't think so. What about you?"

"Yep! I can know people's memories by just looking at them. Is pretty cool!" Aang grin his goofy grin that sent Katara into a fit of giggles, Aang's grin got bigger.

"Really? Can you see my memories?" Katara asked shyly, Aang raised his eyebrows and blinked.

"Do you want me to?"

Katara shrugged, "Sure." She leaned forward, their faces inches apart. Aang open his mouth to protest that he didn't need her face that close to her memories but kept his mouth shut. He was finding harder to breathe and to swallow.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to balance himself and clear his mind, which was strangely fill with imagines of Katara. He opened his eyes and began doing what he always did when he wants to see people's memories. He gasped and leaned back.

He saw nothing.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked, surprise by his reaction.

"I-I can't see anything. Let me try again." He began, this time narrowing his eyes so that he could see better but saw nothing, even when he stared in her eyes which he retreated from so that he wouldn't get lost in them again. This never happen to him before, he can't see Katara's memories.

"What those that mean?" Katara questioned, leaning back so that Aang could have more breathing room.

"I don't know. Maybe destiny doesn't want me to see your memories," Aang replied, looking at her with sad eyes and smile. Katara nodded, not really understanding but somewhat relieved that he couldn't see her memories. Her past was rather complicated, she couldn't even understand half of it.

"Katara, phone for you!" Sokka called from inside of the house. Katara stood up and race inside, Aang followed slowly after her with Appa.

"Who was it?" Katara asked, noticing that the phone was in its place.

"I don't know. They left a message," Sokka shrugged before walking to his room and shutting the door.

Katara pressed the button that said 'Play' and listen. "Hey Katara, is Suki. I have some bad news."

"Don't tell me she is not going to be able to go to the library tomorrow," Katara replied, hoping she was wrong.

"I wont be able to go to the library tomorrow."

"Ugh, I am going to kill her," Katara exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Please don't kill me."

"That's so cool!" Aang said gasped.

"Maybe she has a date with Sokka or something," Katara responded, more to herself than to Aang.

"I have a date with Sokka, that's why I wont be able to go with you."

"I'm going to kill Sokka."

"Please don't kill Sokka."

Aang laughed, "What's going to say next?" he asked Katara, shifting his eyes from her to the phone.

"Gotta go. Again I am so sorry." Suki's voice said before it got cut off to the answering machine.

"Well, I guess I would have to go to the library alone… again," Katara sighed, collapsing on the couch and putting her hands on her face.

"Why don't you ask one of your friends to go with you instead?" Aang asked, sitting next to her, Appa lying next to her feet making Aang smile.

Katara sighed, "None of my friends wants to go with me. They say I'm too _nerdy_ for them." She petted Appa and smiled a little.

"What.. if I go with you?" Aang asked, raising both his eyebrows.

"You would?" Katara exclaimed happily.

"Yeah! And besides, I wanted to go to the library to see if there is any information I can use to defeat Ozai."

Katara stood up and stretch, "Great. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Aang nodded. Katara went into the closet and got a pillow and blanket and handed to him, "Here, you'll need this." Aang took them and made himself comfortable, the blanket barely covering his feet. Appa jumped on the coach so that he could sleep closer to Aang. Katara smiled happily and walked to her room.

XXX

Next chapter, they are going to the library. Don't ask me why the library, I have my reasons. Part of it is because I love going to Barnes & Nobles and get new books :D I am not a nerd! Anyway, I am both angry and frustrated because I can't login to my hotmail so I wont be able to answer the reviews as fast as I want to.

Sorry again for spelling mistakes and bad grammar. I will try to read more books to get better at it, or I can get a beta reader, whatever.


	3. The Small Print

I would like to thank Dizzy-in-the-izzy for editing this out and everything! Even though I feel like crap after she told me she made faces while reading this. Ehh… I'm used it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or Starbucks (although I would like to own it. I love their coffees!)

**Chapter 3: The Small Print**

Katara sat on one of the many comfy chairs, books scattered across the table. She looked like a statue, only moving to flip the page or drink her coffee she bought at Starbucks when they had stopped on their way to the library. Instead of taking Sokka's car, which was also hers since she had her license and paid half of the insurance, Aang and Katara decided to walk to the library.

The library was quite big, almost the size of a football field. It was filled with college students and professors. There were comfy sofas, chairs and windows seats to sit in. It was not like most libraries that tell you to always be quiet, but it didn't hurt to be; the librarian didn't mind if you listened to music, as long as you had headphones on.

"Katara, look what I found!" Aang walked quickly to where Katara was sitting, his arms holding a huge stack of books that covered his face. Katara looked up from her book and watched as Aang tripped on the table leg and fell, the books falling out of his arms and landing on the floor. Katara couldn't help but laugh at Aang.

Aang grabbed the book that landed on his head and show it to Katara, "There are books are on bending. Firebending, earthbending, waterbending, its amazing!" Instead of getting up Aang began reading one of the books on the floor.

"You shouldn't talk so openly about bending, they could capture you," Katara whispered, "And I don't think the world would like that, including me." Aang nodded and smiled at her. Eventually Aang got bored of the book and took his time picking up the books off the floor before sitting next to Katara.

"Wha'cha doing?" Aang asked, in a singsong voice, looking over Katara's shoulder.

"Nothing," she responded with the same singsong voice as him, "Reading a book."

"What is it about?"

"Nothing. Just a story about a guy saving the girl; the usual," She shrugged but Aang could tell there was more to the story than that.

Aang knew that Katara would not talk to him while she was engrossed in the book, so he began reading one of the bending books again. He was rather disappointed and sad that he couldn't find any Airbending books. It seemed like the Fire Nation didn't want to leave a single trace of the Airbenders existence. It gave Aang all the more reason to defeat the Fire Lord. Aang was about to finish the first chapter of 'Firebending for Dummies' when he heard a familiar voice.

"Uncle, why the hell are we in a library?" Aang looked up to see Zuko and his uncle, General Iroh, or Iroh as they liked to call him. Aang's eyes widen and he started to collect all the books he could.

"Aang, what are you doing?" Katara asked when he saw him collecting all the books, including hers, off the table.

"Uh… we need to go.. Appa needs his food and stuff…" Aang murmured, walking quickly to the librarian and checking all the books. The librarian asked him if he wanted to be a card member but Aang quickly denied and grabbed the books from her.

"Aang, why are you almost running?" Katara exclaimed, catching up to him. Aang gave some books for her to carry.

"I'll tell you later, but right now we have to hurry!" Aang said quickly. He looked back again and saw that Zuko and Iroh were not there anymore. Aang came to a halt, causing Katara to bump into him and the books in Aang's arms fell to the ground. They both crouched down, collecting the books.

Aang's hand accidently touch Katara's while grabbing one of the books. "Uh... sorry," Aang said quickly. He found it odd when the touched; he felt something like an electric current passing through them. Aang stood up and grabbed Katara's hand to help her up, and again he felt the electric current. His eyes widen and saw that her eyes where fixed at their joined hands, "Uh…"

"Hey! You there!" Aang's head shot up when he heard the sound of Zuko's voice again. He groaned loudly.

"Come on, we have to run!" Aang exclaimed, running. He dropped all the books he had on the ground and, without knowing, used his Airbending to run faster.

"Aang stop!" Katara shouted. Aang came to an abrupt stop and looked back at her, waiting for her to catch up. "You were using your Airbending."

"I was? I didn't notice," Aang replied quickly, looking for Zuko or Iroh.

"Why did you run from the library?" Katara asked, clueless of Aang looking over his surroundings.

Aang stopped and looked at her, "Remember those black cars that where following us yesterday?" Katara nodded, "The guys that where inside of the car were in the library. And they saw us but I think we lost them." Aang scanned his surroundings again.

"Are they following you because you're the avatar?" Katara whispered to him, starting to walk. She noticed that they were a few houses away from her house and smiled in relief.

"I don't know how it happened." Aang responded, walking by her side, "But we have to be careful where we go." Aang took some books out of her hands so that she had less stuff to carry. She smiled at him.

"Well, well, well, look whom we have here," Aang and Katara stopped walking and looked up to see Zuko a few feet away from them. "You thought you could escape from me you little rat, but you're wrong." Iroh called his name and put a hand on Zuko's shoulder but Zuko roughly shrugged it off. "Why don't you just come to me peacefully and I won't have to hurt you and your little girlfriend."

Aang stepped back, "What do you want from me? I didn't do anything to you!"

"That's where you're wrong. You see, I need you," Zuko stepped closer to him, "because I need my honor back and to do that I need the Avatar. But how would you know, you are just a child!"

"Well… you are just a teenager," Aang simply said. Zuko sent a few fireballs at Aang but he flipped and dodged all of them. One got close enough to almost burn his forearm. Aang sent a gust of wind at Zuko, making him fall face down on the floor. Zuko grunted and quickly stood up and took a stance. "Wait, I don't want to fight with you!" Aang shouted, both of his hands in front of him.

"Well I do." Zuko shot fireballs at him, the fireballs getting hotter and larger each time. Aang's eyes widen in shocked, but he managed to dodge them all. He was being extra careful as to not get to close to Katara so the fireballs wouldn't hit her. Zuko stopped and hissed..

"Is that all you got?!" Zuko challenged, his fists turning into balls of fire, ready to fire, "I was hoping the Avatar would be better than that!" A gunshot suddenly rang thru the fight, Aang and Zuko looked up to see Sokka standing on the doorsteps, holding a shotgun.

"Get away from them before I blow your brains out!" Sokka shouted, pointing the shotgun at Zuko. Iroh grabbed Zuko's arm and ran away from the fight. Not before Zuko shot a few fireballs at Sokka, which Sokka quickly dodged by crouching down and letting them hit the door.

"Wow, thanks Sokka," Aang said happily, his goofy grin plastered on his face, not even looking like he was in a fight with the son of the president. Sokka shrugged and retreated back to the house, mumbling something about 'stupid firebenders' and 'where's the food?'.

Katara slapped herself on the forehead.

"Sometimes my brother can be so nice and yet so weird," Katara murmured. Aang laughed and began walking to her house.

"Oh man, I forgot Appa's food!" Aang groaned, turning around and looking at Katara, "What do we do now?"

"Don't worry, I'll call dad and ask him if he can by some on the way home." Katara responded, smiling at him. Aang sighed happily and smiled back at her.

XXX

Woah.. I just have MAJOR déjà vu. I think I can see the freaking future! Anyway, I wont be able to update until Friday because of the STUPID FCAT. FCAT stand for 'Florida Child Abuse Test', haha, my friend made that up. Anyway, please review and I promise next chapter will be amazing!


	4. Small Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The last airbender.

Katara laid on her bed, looking to the ceiling. Today has been a very weird day, not what she expected at all. The thing that worry her the most was how that guy with the scar on his face wanted to kill Aang. What was his name? Zuzu? Zugo? '_Why would anyone want to kill Aang? He seems nice. I don't think he could even hurt a fly'_ Katara thought, but than she remembered how Aang could see people's memories, their fears, their dreams, their everything... except hers. What made her so special from the rest of the world? She was just an ordinary girl, she has made her mistakes, like any person would. What made her have a wall to Aang's special power? Their had to be a reason.

"Katara..." she heard her brother's voice call her. She sat up on her bed and look at him, he was leaning casually against the door, "we need to talk."

"About what?" she asked puzzled,

"About Aang," Katara rolled her eyes and again lay on her bed, "I think he could be dangerous to us."

Katara chuckled, "He's not dangerous. If he was, he would have hurt us a long time ago." She couldn't even imagine Aang hurting her family, is just impossible!

"Katara, I don't want you to trust him-"

"Why not?" she asked forcefully, getting out of her bed and walking towards him with a powerful stride, "I could trust whoever I want. You can't tell me what to do."

"I can and I will. I am your big brother, and as your big brother I am responsible for your well-being and I don't think he is good for you."

"Good in what sense of the word? If you think about it Sokka you are not good for me either. You are lazy, hardheaded pig who has a big ego."

"What?" Sokka exclaimed. It has only been a day since that... _boy_ came to the house and already he is changing Katara's point of view of him, her very own brother, "Listen, I don't know what he has tell you, but you never told me this before. He is changing you Katara!"

"He is not changing me Sokka! And I have been thinking that of you since... well, since I can remember. I just never told you because I never had the strength to tell you!"

Sokka looked at her puzzled, "He gives you strength?"

Katara paused and looked back at him, she gazed down to the floor and thought, "Yeah... I think he does."

"Well... that's good, I guess," Sokkay said thoughtfully, shifting his weight to each foot, "But... just think about what I said. Don't give him too much of your trust, you know what happen last time and..." Sokka paused, he walked to his sister and put his hand on her should, "I don't want to see you that way again."

Even though Sokka could be immature sometimes, he really cared about her. Katara smiled and hugged him, "Thank you Sokka, I love you!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sokka exclaimed, stepping away from the hug and fixing his shirt dramatically, "All in a older sibling's work."

* * *

_I have no reason why this took _so_ long, I'm just lazy. Sorry._


	5. Only Words

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender_

"So..." Aang began, trying to break the awkward silence that has welcome them in the morning, "Do you guys go to school?"

"Um..." Katara said, also trying to break the awkward silence. Sokka just stared at Aang, taking breaks from eating whenever Aang moved, which was not often since he found out that Sokka was staring at him. "Well, the Ozai government has, how can I say this, 'suggested' education for us. But, since we don't like his government system, we decided to quit school."

"Wait, so you guys don't study or anything?" Aang exclaimed, almost shocked by the answer.

"We do. Our grandmother teaches us. She was a teacher before the time of the Ozai dictatorship," Katara's eyes glazed over and an air of tension seemed to go through the teens.

"Even if we _went_ to school," Aang and Katara jumped when Sokka's voice came into the conversation, "They would brainwash us with ideas of Ozai being the best, and only trying to help us. Is just a bunch of bullshit that we don't need." Sokka paused and continued to eat and stared at Aang some more, which made Aang feel nervous again.

"So... what do you guys do all day?" Aang asked, but more focus on Katara than Sokka. He already knew what Sokka did all day since he saw his memories. It mostly consisted of: Food, sleeping, and girls. Not specifically in that order.

"We just go around town delivering mail. The good mail at least. We get paid eight dollars for ever mail. However," Katara answer, interrupting Aang's question, "Since the Ozai government has sniff our trail, we move ever three to four months a year. We have houses all around the country, and in some other countries too."

"Then why couldn't you just move to another country? You have the money, why not just go?" Aang asked, confused and shocked by the amount of money his new friends have.

"Good question," Katara replied, "Actually we try that once. When my brother and I where young, and when my mother was alive. But we got caught. " Katara paused, she cleared her throat and continued, "The police thru us in jail for two months. Sokka and I where released to our grandmother, but sentenced to house arrest until everything was cleared out with my parents. My mother, so kind and beautiful, negotiated with the police. She said 'I would give myself to the government if you let my husband go, and let them be. After a month of that conversation, the government agreed, and my mother was sentenced to be hanged." Katara's eyes filled with tears. She let out a sorrowful sighed that reached Aang's heart, "I never even had a chanced to say goodbye."

"Katara I'm so-"

"But, we got through that. Now if we are even five yards from the barriers that separate United States with Canada or Mexico, we would go back to jail. However, because we are now in a legal age, they wont be nice to us."

"But, if you don't mind me asking, how did you have all the money for the houses?"

"With our father's money." Katara shrugged, "Our father has been saving money every since we where born. I think somehow he knew this was going to happen." Katara leaned over and whisper to Aang, "He is a little paranoid. Every since he read about dictatorship in other countries when he was little. I think that trait is generic."

Aang looked over at Sokka, who leaned over and came centimeters close to his face. _Yeah, it's generic_, Aang thought, looking over at Katara who gigled at Aang's face. He smiled at her musical laughter and chuckled a little before stopping when Sokka's face came closer.

"I'm watching you dude."

* * *

_Short chapter is short. But don't worry, things are suddenly building up._


	6. Author Note

Hey there people who still read this story,

I guess you guys are used to this types of messages. Every since the show ended, this types of author's notes have been appearing all over the Avatar: The Last Airbender fan fiction. I don't really have an excuse, I just lost touch of this story, tried to bring back the mojo of it, and failed miserably. It is unfortunate to say this story didn't even stand on its two feet, but oh well. I tried at least.

I will say this, if anybody would like to finish this story, be my guest.

**Here are some facts to which inspire me to write this story:**

Ruled By Secrecy= A song from MUSE

Aang's ability to read people's memories= Twilight related. I'm not a twilight fan though.

The first chapter= Inspire by the movie of The Rock with the girl of The Runaways. Can't remember her name.

And blah. Yeah. Can't think of anything creative to finish this note with so...

BLAH.


End file.
